Lord Ampharos IX
Lord Ampharos IX, commonly known by his subjects as Sir Ampharos, is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He has been the ruling monarch of the Kingdom of Ambrosia since November 18, 2012, after the death of his father Lord Ampharos VIII (1947–2012, r. 1976–2012). Upon the events of November 28, 2016, Ampharos IX appointed his younger brother, Lord Alphineas I, to rule alongside him. Thus, Lord Ampharos IX has the distinction of being the first Ambrosian Lord to appoint another Lord to rule alongside him. He plays a somewhat major role in the Infinity Wars. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1985–2012' Lord Ampharos IX was born to the then-ruler Lord Ampharos VIII and his wife Lady Amber in Mardinopolis, a village near the capital of Ambrosia. Ampharos VIII had been ruler of Ambrosia since 1976. For the first 26 years of his life, Ampharos IX held the title of Prince, though he preferred to be called "Sir Ampharos," as he still does today. Since childhood, Ampharos IX has had a musical preference for Baroque and Neoclassical music, despite his lack of ability to play a keyboard instrument. On June 30, 1987, Ampharos IX gained a younger brother named Alphineas. Thus, Ampharos IX grew up protecting Alphineas and showing deep affection for him. Ampharos IX had always treated his servants with humility and dignity, even as a young Prince. This was a tradition in the Ampharosian Dynasty that'd started in 1769 with Lord Ampharos I (1744–1798, r. 1769–1798) and Sir Liam (1742–1827), and Ampharos IX had made it very clear that he would carry on this tradition. '2012–2019' Ampharos VIII died on November 17, 2012, leaving Ampharos IX to take the throne the next day on his twenty-seventh birthday. As the monarch of Ambrosia, Ampharos IX proved to be both a just and powerful ruler, capable of deep compassion as well as steadfast resilience and aggression. Like his father before him, Ampharos IX became respected and adored by his subjects, while striking fear in the hearts of criminals and ne'er-do-wells. Ampharos IX encountered Tony Stark on January 26, 2016, under unknown circumstances. Since Ampharos IX was recognized by Stark as a king, Stark treated him with great respect. Ampharos IX befriended Stark, becoming a member of the Guys and ensuring his place as a Ternary Avenger. On January 30, 2016, Ampharos IX was faced with a serious political issue between Prince Varias over the symbol of the Kingdom's currency, Ambrosian kaisrenna. Varias was livid over the fact that Ambrosian kaisrenna and Aresian kryptonians bore the same symbol—K—and threatened Ampharos IX with the absorption of Ambrosia into the Aresian Empire. Ampharos IX was distressed and disappointed at this. He was distressed because his own kingdom was being threatened, and he was disappointed that Varias had acted so childish; apparently, Varias called him a bitch and sought to deface him in the Empire. Ampharos IX responded, "Why would he resort to such slander? I haven't done a single malignant thing to him. ... Surely, a monarch must keep some form of reasonable composure." In defense of his currency symbol choice, Ampharos IX also stated, "It wasn't my decision to have our kaisrenna be labeled 'K,' nor were our people aware that kryptonians even existed. We have never heard of such a currency, nor such a country, but if I must amend the symbol, so shall it be. I believe it is truly a misunderstanding." Things began to escalate quickly on January 31, 2016. By this point, Varias was demanding that Ampharos IX agree to have Ambrosia become part of the Aresian Empire. When Ampharos IX vehemently refused, Varias responded, "Well, fuck you. You're going to, anyway." Ampharos IX began to feel more aggravated, knowing that this was still over the issue of the currency symbol, shouting, "Such ignorance! Such slander! Such exaggeration!" and "What fool of a ruler would dare extend such frivolous behavior upon those who do not impede them?" Ampharos IX decided to address the situation to his subjects at once. The exact words of his speech were as follows: :"Dearest citizens of the Kingdom of Ambrosia, it seems we are faced with a crisis. We have been threatened by a kingdom beyond our own with the possibility of war due to our kaisrenna, and such a war would be severely costly to us. We will not stand down; we must stand tall in the face of these dangers to our Kingdom. We are the Ambrosians, and if we must fight to our very last breath, we will do so with pride!" During this time, Varias was assembling a fleet on the planet Ares, located within the same solar system as Mobius and Ambrosia. Upon this, Ampharos IX stood by his large electric laser cannon, waiting for war to break out. Meanwhile, Zed and Tails travelled to Mobius to help protect Ambrosia from an imminent attack by the Aresians. Zed served as second-in-command of the Mobian army, while Tails became a full-time member of the Mobian Parliament. The Aresian fleet sent out a massive bomber ship towards Ambrosia with enough power to wipe out all life on the planet, though it was destroyed before it could come too close. Knowing that Varias had begun to send his fleet, Ampharos IX responded by firing from his cannon. The cannon fired massive electrical energy at the fleet, though he inadvertently made their shields stronger. However, the Mobian army managed to destroy the fleet and the base on Ares, preventing war before even a bullet was fired towards Ambrosia. The resulting peace talks resolved all political tensions, ensuring that a situation like this wouldn't happen again, along with some political reforms in the Aresian Empire and the lack of necessity to change the currency symbols on either side. However, not willing to face a threat like this from Varias again, Ampharos IX changed the kaisrenna symbol to "Ka" on February 6, 2016. Since then, Varias has decreed an embargo on kaisrenna in Aresian markets that is unlikely to be lifted. On June 21, 2016, Ambrosia received a massive supply of silicon from Mobius. This resulted in a massive economic boom, thanks to new innovations in technology and a rise in interplanetary trade. On November 28, 2016, Ampharos IX was nearly overthrown by his younger brother Alphineas in a staged coup that involved an attack on the planet Seedria and a coup of the Aresian Empire. Ampharos IX was kidnapped, placed aboard one of the ships Alphineas I had organized, and then the ships were sent to attack Seedria. The attack almost worked, though the first fleet was destroyed by an attack force from Ares Minor. However, these ships could replicate, and when a second fleet returned all seemed lost. Meanwhile, as Alphineas took the throne, there was a simultaneous coup of the Aresian Empire that was unintentional However, the plan backfired; the Seedrians had organized a powerful counter-offensive that crushed the attacks on Seedria, the coup of the Aresian Empire, and the coup of Ambrosia, with Ampharos IX safely returning to the palace. There, Ampharos IX confronted Alphineas I and demanded an explanation for his actions. The two had this exchange: :Alphineas: "You were always so nice and so good to other people, even when we were young. Then Father makes you the Lord of Ambrosia and gives you control over the entire planet, not even once considering your own kin may have wanted a chance as well! I doubt you even mentioned my name to Tony Stark before any of this, let alone your subjects. You never once cared for me." :Ampharos IX: "It wasn't my choice to be the Lord, Alphineas. I simply inherited the role after Father passed on." :Alphineas: "You still didn't think about me when you were busy running your nation!" :Ampharos IX: (sigh) "Yes, you're right. I didn't mention you to my subjects or to Tony once, and I am sorry for that transgression on my behalf. Ruling a nation isn't an easy task, though. I hardly had time to think about anything besides ensuring the people were happy and safe, but to say that I never cared for you? That's preposterous. Have I not been kind to you before? Even now, after you've tried to seize control over the kingdom, I'm still willing to work things out with you. Would you not do the same for me?" Upon learning that the fleet had multiplied by a large factor and was spreading throughout the Milky Way galaxy, Alphineas realized his errs and admitted that he let his envy get to him, further expressing his true regret that he caused the conflict. However, together, Alphineas and Ampharos IX rectified the problem; their first efforts were done by cooperatively using the cannons, and the final effort involved Ampharos IX becoming a Mega Ampharos and destroying the remaining fleets himself before returning to normal. Then, the two shared this immortal exchange: :Alphineas: "...B-Brother...I'm so sorry...I've done nothing but disgraced my name...perhaps I am a monster..." :Ampharos IX: "I have some words for you, Alphineas." :Alphineas: "And what are they? Are you going to imprison me or disown me as your brother? After all, I did cause this." :Ampharos IX: "Oh, Alphineas..." (hugs) "You were just angry, and I can understand why. I forgive you." :Alphineas: "...Even after all that I've done, you still forgive me?" :Ampharos IX: "You are still my brother by blood, Alphineas. I know you are better than this. I've known you for nearly 30 years, after all." :Alphineas: "So...what are you going to do with me?" :Ampharos IX: "You clearly want to lead, and you perhaps will indeed be a good leader. Just don't you ever pull another stunt like this ever again." Upon recognizing his brother's desires, Ampharos IX ordained Alphineas as a co-ruler and absolved him of his transgressions. Thus, Ampharos IX became the first Ambrosian Lord to appoint a co-Lord (which also had the title of Lord), and Alphineas became the first Ambrosian co-Lord. 'Infinity War I: 2019–2060' During Infinity War I, Ampharos IX was able to demonstrate his full power against Devil Hulk's Resistance without holding back. He proved to be a fierce ally to the Avengers and a noteworthy adversary to the Resistance. Ampharos IX fought alongside the Alliance during the Last Battle on May 10, 2060. Powers and abilities *Electrokinesis *Transfiguration into Mega Ampharos Personality Lord Ampharos IX is notable for both his compassion and his aggression, though his subjects chiefly know him as a loving and just monarch. Sir Lazarus, a servant of Ampharos IX, once remarked: :"Beneath his aura of warmth lies a dormant beast ready to strike. Master possesses the capacity to unleash an electric wrath at the sight of adversity, as well as the capacity to readily invite a trusted servant or subject into his own loving arms. This is a curious and unique set of traits shared by so few of the monarchs of Ambrosia. Master truly is one of a kind." In a similar way, Tony Stark described Ampharos IX as the following: :"Lord Ampharos IX is the type of ruler who would never turn down a warm embrace, yet would also stand firm in the face of even the greatest adversity; he is a ruler of both a strong will and a strong heart." Lord Ampharos IX is beloved to his subjects and feared by his adversaries. He is capable of killing a person by using his electrokinetic powers, though he only uses them as a form of execution on menaces to society that are resistant to reform. He rarely ever executes anyone, as he is reluctant to kill others; to him, execution is an effort of last resort. Lord Ampharos IX is also known for his humility and modesty. Although he is officially known as Lord, he prefers to be referred to as Sir, so as to address himself as a servant to others. This is atypical for a ruling monarch to both serve others and have others serve him. However, many recognize this as the main source of his charm; because he is humble and modest, he allows himself to both better understand his subjects and reject all pride and arrogance. Stark regards Ampharos IX as a very godlike ruler, in that he is modest, humble, and compassionate as well as strong-willed, merciful, and adamant. Stark remarks, "There is no other ruler so easily similar to the Council Deities as Lord Ampharos IX." Category:1980s births Category:1985 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:The Avengers Category:Ternary Avengers Category:Monarchs Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Members of the New Alliance